Naruto Omake
by Theheroineinprogress
Summary: It's halloween in Konoha and a costume party/contest is about to take place. Omake-inspired one shot. I have broken the fourth wall for more than your fingers could count but that's what Omakes do, right? Must read.


**[A/N: Hello, everyone! You're about to read a oneshot that I've written ever so delicately. It's about Konoha's Halloween Party (since it's November and all) which means costumes for everyone. **

**I take the official Omakes as my inspiration, and as well as the story from Codaram, "Entwined by love, Enslaved by faith". Check it out if you havent. It's a really good read.  
Anyways, I was planning to make several more one-shots and place them here(as I have mentioned on my other Naruto story). But that depends if it would please much viewers. Why? Because my other story, entitled 'Vanished Clan' is my priority. It needs to be finished, and I'm almost halfway through. So if it's possible, please drop a review. I dont mean to sound selfish or anything, just rational and practical. If ever the characters are OOC, please, please, please address it on your review so I would have an idea and stop.  
BUT enough for than now. Just enjoy my first ever one-shot!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Naruto and would never be creative enough to actually plot it. Masahi Kishimoto is the genius behind the manga we all love. Bow down to our master!]**

* * *

**Halloween Special!**

Local village hero, Naruto Uzumaki is found having his nighttime stroll around Konoha this Halloween. The streets are filled with lustrous and colorful lights. Emitting the evening air that common warm, embracing feeling the village have always been acknowledged for. The jinchuuriki never found a place more cozy than his own village.  
Savory scent of his favorite ramen is visible from across street. Unable to fight his own appetite, he surrendered and figured to have a bowl or more from old man Teuchi.

Besides the mesmerizing aroma of delectable foods and the bewitching lights that trailed the alleys of Konoha, villagers in all ages are dressed in costumes that suits their taste. Even a number of familiar shinobis are appareled. From a long white sheet covering somebody's skin, to the facial make-ups that made them look like monsters or somewhat. The orange shinobi couldnt help not to smile at the sight of the festivities.

"Hey, Naruto!" A voice called out. He turned around to see the girl's familiar face. He squinted his eyes to look at her in a different angle, hoping for some enlightenment.  
The girl is sporting a sleek, black leather leotard that covered her entire body. She donned a mask with cat-ears, covering most of her face but her brown hair is flowing freely from her behind.  
Naruto gazed at her for a longer moment, noticing every detail of her garment. He noticed that she's wearing a belt on her hip, stuffed with guns and other weapons he had no idea what for.  
Without notice, two of the guys next to her were laughing. And the other one kept a firm look. The Uzumaki navigated the others.  
"AH! Guy-sensei! Lee! Neji! I didnt notice you guys." He cried.  
Their senior stepped into a superman costume, complete with the bright, red outside brief and cape.  
Naruto's eyes burned at the sight before him. He can see the bulge on Guy's underwear far too well that it caused him to shiver like a mad man. He quickly averted his gaze to the others to dispel the nausea stirring his insides.  
The other views are no better. Konoha's self proclaimed 'beautiful' wild beast wore nothing more than a couple of tattered violet pants - although it seems like he covered every inch of his skin with green dye. And his hair is rustled into a mess, unlike his usual tidy bowl cut.  
The Hyuuga, on the other hand, exhibited a sophisticated and formal black yukata.  
"Seems like it. You cant even remember Tenten-san." Lee blurted.  
"Oh! Tenten!" He pointed his index finger towards her to prove his point.  
"About time." She rolled her eyes in return.  
"Hehe. It's not like that! It's just impossible to tell with that mask covering your face." He scratched the back of his head.  
"So, Dear Naruto! Ya like it?" Guy boomed. "Nothing states youth more than a juvenescent costume, dont you think?" He flexed his muscles to show off his tight dress, which only made Naruto feel sick but he quickly dismissed it to avoid disappointing their sensei.  
Lee nodded vigorously in agreement. "Guy-sensei is dressed as Superman, because he believes it's manly and youthful. I'm incredible hulk - representing my favorite color and his pure physical strength." He grinned. "..and Tenten is catwoman - "  
"Because she's a perfect image of femme fatale." Tenten finished, giving him a devious smile.  
"I see, I see. Then..." Naruto simply shook it off and eyed Neji with intensity. "Who on earth are you supposed to be?"  
The youngest jonin rolled his eyes. "I have no time to clothe myself with such. I do not wish to look vacuous in front of the village."  
The jinchuuriki looked lost. "So... you're not sporting anyone?" He asked, dumbfounded.  
Neji let out a sigh at his knuckle-headed friend. "No."  
The kunoichi of the team smirked and wrapped her arm around Neji. "Neji here is being... well, Neji. Stiff and formal as usual." She giggled at her reserved comrade, much to his annoyance with her arms around his.  
Although a very faint blush glowed on his pale features, mostly unseen under the night sky.  
"Naruto-san, may I ask why you're not in your respectful costume?" Lee asked.  
"Lee is right, Naruto. This is a chance to spread the youthfulness of Konoha in the air. And you might as well loose the opportunity to win later's event." Guy gave him a flashy grin.  
"Event? What event?" He asked.  
"Why the Halloween Party tonight, ofcourse! How can you not know? The grand winner may get a coupon from Tsunade-sama herself! And I heard this year's first prize is an all week supply of Ichiraku's - while the main is an all week expense on the southern hot spring, complete with a week relaxation. That means no mission from the Hokage. Pretty neat, huh?" He winked.  
The hyperactive shinobi's eyes sparkled.  
"Really?! A week supply of ramen?!"  
"That's just first prize!" Guy gave him a thumbs up. "I heard every shinobi in Konoha are aiming for the week vacation!"  
Naruto was unawarely drooling while images of his all time favorite food flashed before her eyes, not minding anything Guy has been speaking.

Truth to be told, he wasnt well aware of the events old Tsunade has within her sleeves tonight. He just arrived yesterday, and was hell tired when they have been reporting to the Hokage's office that he have been taking a snooze with his eyes open, something that has been his expertise when the mission has gone very uninteresting to the lad. He absentmindedly nodded to anything, and much to his surprise, he managed to gamble his way out of Sakura's spine chilling fist. Maybe he was so good at hiding the fact that he has been sleeping with wide eyes, that his friend didnt notice. Or maybe she didnt mind because she's just in a great mood. Whatever the reason is, it's certainly a first.  
As quickly as he realized that he was successful escaping Sakura's violence, he began to regret not listening to their old Hokage. Now he has to come up with the best costume to win tonight's prize.

"What time will the Halloween costume event start?!" He asked brashly.  
"Ah-uh... In less than two hours, Naruto-san." Lee rubbed the back of his head.  
The jinchuuriki smirked before scratching his nose. A determined look flashing on his glowing eyes.  
"Bet I will find the best costume in the village and beat everyone before it's even time!" He was getting a head of himself once again, it was something that everyone is used too. Team Guy shook his taunting off... each of them except Lee.  
"That's the way, Naruto! I'm looking forward for your -"  
"With all due respect, There's no chance of you beating this beautiful green beast, Naruto-san!" Lee roared while waving his tenacious fist, unaware of cutting his sensei.  
"Beautiful my ass! You dont know one thing about beautiful, and besides, I bet that hulk of yours will be easily beaten by me!" He pointed his thumb on his chest.  
Without any of the two realizing, they have been having a staring contest with each other. Only with viscous sparks exchanging their gazes.  
Wanting to relieve the friendly competition between the two, Might Guy landed a powerful fist on both of their heads. Giving them each red, sore contusions.  
"While I admire the youthful spirit you two are overwhelmed with, I must hold this rivalry off until the event tonight..." He have them a thumbs up and a sparkly grin. "Besides, I cant wait for what Naruto will come up with, whatever it may be." He turned to his star pupil. "There's no point getting worked up now when he doesnt even have a costume, Lee. Understand that."

Lee nodded robustly.  
"Guy-sensei is right! I must be fair and give my rival some time to prepare." He winked at Naruto and offered him a hand. "We shall continue this later tonight, Naruto-san. But can you give me your word that you'll display the best costume you can get before the event? That way, I can beat you fair and square."  
The orange shinobi smirked at him and shook his waiting hand. "I dont even have to sport the best costume I could possibly get to beat that... what you call Hulk."

Without warning, a cold wind passed the group abruptly.  
The unwanted breeze made Lee sneeze loudly, making everyone even those passing by jump. Naruto pulled his hand away quickly, afraid of some unwanted cold.  
"LEE! I told you running around the village shirtless if a stupid idea! Please tell me you have brought yourself a jacket." Tenten snapped.  
"I'm sorry, Tenten-san. I have not brought one." He looked at her sheepishly.  
"Sheesh! Being a shinobi doesnt mean you're one hundred percent tolerable to cold and sickness! You cant just stay up all night half naked! Seriously..." The only kunoichi of the group started to nag at her comrade. Heaven knows she is the most resentful of the group, but that doesnt mean she couldnt care less about their health. Much to Lee's guilt, she started to sound like her mother. But he's aware that he cant blame her - being the lone female of the group, specially when it's the hyperactive Team Guy definitely handed her something to work out with.  
The taijutsu-chuunin nodded to his team mate apologetically, and it started to make Naruto uncomfortable.

He let out a fake cough to get the team's attention.  
"I'll see you guys later."  
Only the Hyuga turned to give him an acknowledged nod before leaving. Guy sensei was much to caught up with his team's action, and Tenten wasnt about to let go her motherly figure giving Lee her piece of thought.

Naruto hated to ignore his roaring stomach, but he had to keep looking for a clothing before the event, which means he dont actually have much time.  
None of the shops around Konoha have the costume that would suit the village hero. It's either the best costume they had have been already brought, or it simply wont stoop to his level of taste. One of the shop workers even offered him to ride a leprechaun costume, but he'd rather dress as a pumpkin than look stupid with something he'd never agree on.  
And anything that isnt in the shade of orange would never be good to his own two eyes.

Hours have passed, and it's twenty more minutes before the big event. All Naruto had stumbled upon is a reaper's mask and a dark cloak. He leered in disgust under his mask... Now it just feels like he's impersonating Tobi. It didnt feel right and it never suit the hyper ninja's personality. He needs a more authentic and jaw-dropping costume.  
He shook it off. Afterall, he's just aiming for first prize, right?  
The party is about to start on a village's clearing. It was filled with lights and stands of stores selling candies that looked like fake human guts. It wasnt really appetizing, but the kids seems to enjoy them. They ran around the stores back and forth, flipping over the festivities.  
More people began to cloud the clearing, civillians and shinobis alike. Those dressed in costumes are seated on the far end, waiting for the program to start. Naruto headed towards them, looking for someone he could talk to and possibly hand him a helping hand with his costume.

With his luck, he spotted Sakura. She wore a magenta colored flowing cocktail dress that rests above her knees and a plain black choker. A red hood was also tied on her back, as well as she had a firm grip on a staff with a crescent moon at the top end. Clearly addressing that she's a priestess.  
"Sakura-chan! You look great!" He removed his mask a gave Sakura a toothy grin.  
She smiled in return. "Thanks, Naruto! You look... dark."  
He shrugged. "It doesnt really suit me, does it? It sucks."  
"Sorry, Naruto. But that's what you get when you dont listen to the hokage." She let out a laugh.  
"W-whaaat?! You knew? Then how come you didnt-"  
"Naruto, I simply let you slide with it because I figured you'd be another obstacle with my week-long vacation when I win... Well, not that you ever did stand a chance or anything. If I find out that will happen again, I will put you in the hospital for a week." She growled.  
Her comrade started sulking, hanging his head down. "Now how can I ever win the ramen." He grumbled.  
"Oh c'mon, Naruto. It's not like you'll never have ramen again. I'm sorry about what I... didnt do. But It was practically your own fault." She smiled at him cheekily but he was too upset to even look up.

"Sakura-san, Naruto-kun." Someone called. The two snapped their head to find Sai - dressed in a completely unorthodox attire for halloween.  
Basing on his white long beard, red jacket and pants with white-furred linings, and his classic matching red hat, He's appareled in no one other than the iconic personnel every year - Santa Claus.  
It took Naruto and Sakura a couple of moments to pick up their jaws from the ground before laughing their asses off.  
"OH! OHHHH MY SIDES!" Naruto cried in the middle of his laughter, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.  
After a long long moments of uncontrollable laughter, they pulled their selves together and apologized to Sai - which didnt get why they were sorry, as usual.  
"Why on earth are you wearing that?!" Sakura asked, holding another tight fit of laughter in.  
Santa blinked twice before answering, still utterly confused by their reaction. "Well, I've read it back then that this figure, Santa Claus, brings happiness and satisfaction to every kid around the world each and every year. I was just hoping I can do the same."  
His comrades looked heartfelt that he would come up of something like that, but couldnt take him seriously at the same time due to his beard stuffing half of his face.  
Sakura suggested that he can relieve himself and take the massive beard off for his own comfort, as he eventually did gratefully.

Shizune, wearing a witch-costume as well as being the coordinator of the current event, asked for everyone's attention in the center of the spotlight.  
"We shall start the contest in five. The first ones on the line shall go first. There will be questions attached with your apparent outfits, like 'what is your costume and where it originated' as well as the most important one; 'why did you choose that get out in the first place?'. Our criteria for judging is fifty points for the outfit, and the other 50 points for the question and answer. With the total of one hundred points.  
The winners will receive decent prizes; as for the third, is a gift certificate from the Yamanaka Flowers! The second is a fifty percent off from the Dango Shop! A week-supply of unlimited ramen from Ramen Ichiraku for our First and most of all, A week vacation sponsored by our Konoha Hot Springs - an all expense trip and a total week of relaxation for the one who won! Before starting, I would like to thank our event sponsors, Yamanaka Flowers, Dango shop, Ichiraku Ramen and Konoha Hot Spring for making all our outstanding prizes possible.  
Meanwhile, lets head over the Judge's table and see the ones behind the winners;  
From the right is our very own Copy Ninja, the Jonin in charge of Team Seven, The White Fang - Kakashi Hatake!"  
Kakashi, who was in fact sitting on the far right of the table is wearing a DarthVader costume complete with the metallic armor and cape while he just removed his heavy helmet which now lay on the table. He gave them a goodluck salute. And much to the rest of Team Kakashi's dismay, their sensei is still wearing his very famous mask. They sigh in disappointment. It would have to wait but that doesnt mean their hope in seeing Kakashi's face will simply fade.  
Out of the corner of his eyes, Naruto saw Kakashi hide his book under the table. Icha-Icha tactics.  
The unlikely smart shinobi suddenly had a wicked plan coming out of the back of his mind. He doesnt have to be as smart as the Nara's to conduct this thought. In fact, he was born to do this.  
"Adjoining the the judges table, is the Toad-Sage, The Village's Madness, Jiraiya-sama!"  
Jiraiya folded his arms and nodded wisely with his black cloak and toothy fangs - representing the image of a vampire.  
"Next is Yamato!" Shizune announced.  
He displayed a suit printed with skeletal design, while his face is painted with black and white make-up, depicting a skull. The wood user waited for more subtle title from Shizune, but none were coming out of her mouth.  
"How come they all got cool tags when I only got 'Yamato'." He grumbled, showing them one of his most terrifying look with his eyes.  
The lights began to dim, and the only thing Naruto can see is him. Even though it wasn't the jinchuuriki Yamato was addressing, he still could feel a chill climb his spine. The facial make up definitely didn't help him look less creepy, and the crowd suddenly froze in fear.  
"Sorry." Shizune rubbed the back of her neck, nervously laughing. "I'm just following the script." She waved a thin notebook which she pulled out of nowhere.  
Yamato hang his head in disappointment. "What's wrong with these writers." He grumbled.  
"Sorry about that, Yamato. Anyways, Our last judge is none other than our own Hokage, Lady Tsunade!"  
The Godaime is dressed as an evil queen, much specifically Ravenna from Snow White. She exhibited a long, black, elegant gown with a high collar that is made of black feathers and donned a dark spiky crown.  
Sakura's mouth was agape. Her master looked so... beautiful yet intimidating at the same time. Tsunade's facial features are well complemented by her costume, her hair fixed in a updo braid rather than usual.

On the other hand, Jiraiya is having a hard time returning his bulging eyes and declined jaw. At first, he's impressed with how stunning the Hokage looked but as his gaze dropped, he couldn't remove them at her figure - specifically her large breasts.  
Tsunade appreciated the attention and was deeply flattered, but she was no fool when it comes to Jiraiya. She knows him better than most people.  
She snapped her head towards his direction. Unfortunately for the self proclaimed super pervert, he didnt have enough time to collect himself before she landed a solid kick in the middle of his face. He flew meters away from the judge's table, landing straight on the dirt.  
"Quit being a pervert for atleast one night, pervert!" She growled at him, shaking her fist.  
Roars of laughter emerged from the large audience with all the action. Although some guys (specifically those who reacted like Jiraiya himself) felt guilt, fear and sorry all at once while beads of cold sweat rolled from their forehead.

After a few moments of helping and checking Jiraiya - making sure he didn't break his thick skull, everyone's attention returned to the show as it began.  
People who are piling up started to stand on the spotlight one by one. From zombies to monster, they presented themselves. The gang noticed some of their friends risk their chances and watched them under the spotlight as they each took their turn.  
Naruto rubbed his palms together, while watching his friends enjoy the center stage. His thoughts are now forming into a solid plan and he couldnt help not to feel giddy. Sakura, who stood besides him can see his devious grin. It abruptly have her something to worry about.  
"What the hell's up with you?" She raised an eyebrow at her friend.  
"Wait and see, Sakura-chan." He let out a low chuckle, sending her some chills.  
"I'm keeping an eye on you." She told him and shrugged off the wary, shifting her attention back to the others

Kiba was with his best companion, Akamaru, are both garbed as werewolves. Choji is clothed as Bowser Koopa with his big spiky shell on his back and Shino as Matrix Neo, still leaving his eyes veiled. Ino, however chose a much bolder costume as Sailor Moon. Team Guy, however, seems to have gathered decent attention. All except Neji. Who effortlessly displayed his yukata which seems to bore the hell out of Kakashi.  
Lee gave Naruto a taunting grin before dropping the public's attention which only made the jinchuuriki pumped up for his challenge. He's starting to get confident with his plan.  
Despite of the massive number of people in their scary-beautiful costumes, one seems to stand out of the crowd. She wore a sparkly light blue ball gown and her indigo colored hair are curled. Atop of her head rested a small tilted tiara.  
She blushed deep red as she stepped on the spotlight.  
"H-hello. I-I'm H-Hinata Hyuga." She stuttered. Her heart throbbed and she can feel hundreds of eyes drawn on her. She began fiddling with her fingers, a habit she always does when nervous.  
Tsunade gave her a warm smile. "You look absolutely beautiful as a princess, Hinata." She complemented.  
"T-thank y-you, T-Tsunade sama." She lowered her head, feeling more and more nervous as the passing second.  
"And may I ask why you chose being a princess?"  
"U-uhmmm..." She looked for answers. Hinata just wants everything to be over with, if she lingered another minute under this heating spot-light, she might faint on the spot.  
Honestly, she joined the competition to win for the first prize ramen, but it wasnt for herself. She wanted to give Naruto something special, and figured it was the perfect gift. Besides, it may even be a win-win if her long time crush will notice her with this well prepared costume. She wanted to gather his only attention, not everyone else.  
_'Think, Hinata__! Think!' _She thought.  
"B-because I think it s-suits my p-personality." She whispered, but loud enough to be heard by the judges.  
It was partly true, anyways. It's a perfect fit on her personality. She can never reveal some skin for the whole village to see, or look ridiculous to embarrass her clan. But she wanted to win, none the less.  
Tsunade smiled at her and the others on the table started to scribble what they think on their pads.  
The Hyuga quickly escaped the limelight.  
Unbeknownst, Her plan have been a total success. Naruto did notice how beautiful Hinata looked. It wasnt romantically-concerned but he noticed her none the less.

A few more contenders have passed and it was finally Naruto's turn. He dusted off his cloak and put on his mask before giving Sakura a cheeky grin behind her. She cant put her hands on it, but something definitely is bothering her with his sudden change of mood. She shifted uncomfortably as Naruto took the pin light.  
From the table, Jiraiya let out a laugh.  
"Oh, Naruto! I thought you wanted to win the ramen coupon?"  
The contender smirked before removing his cloak and mask, throwing them away into the ground.  
"I am!" He bayed, not getting his master's sarcastic comment.  
Much to everyone's surprise, He suddenly weaved a hand sign. He's not titled as the number one unpredictable ninja for no reason, anyways.  
Clouds of smoke covered the clearing. Everyone unconsciously found themselves holding their breaths in excitement, knowing Naruto would never fail to surprise them.

And the smoke finally cleared.

From the judge's table, Kakashi and Yamato fell from their respective chairs, nearly fainting. Their noses bleeding like there's no tomorrow. Jiraiya kicked the table out of the view before standing up, his face flustered and the same look when he's peeping girls on the hot spring is painted, clearly enjoying the sight. Tsunade is not amused, however. She looked really disturbed and agitated unlike the rest.

What happened was, Naruto performed his latest sexy technique. He... or she... laid seductively on the ground with a dark red sexy devil's outfit. The men started to go nuts, blood all over the place from their noses.  
He's been thinking his plan over and over again for the past five minutes that he have thought it's completely fool proof, but that's where he stood corrected.  
Kakashi and the other's reaction are already expected, and it actually worked better than he had imagined. But he never saw Tsunade and Sakura's fist digging each of his cheeks with full force, sending him to the heavens.  
"MY RAMMEEEEEEENNNNNNNN!" He cried out before disappearing from the stary skies.  
The women are stunned and watched Naruto fly away but the men were still shocked that they have either fainted or froze from where they're standing. Only Jiraiya, the super pervert, managed to snap out after a few seconds due to his life experience with girls, a creepy grin glued on his face.  
The Godaime and Sakura are in rage. He should consider himself lucky he got out of their sights in no time. They're still not finished giving him a piece of their mind - and by that means more bone crushing punches and kicks that would put him in the hospital for more than a month.

It took a couple of minutes to have everyone gather themselves from the Uzumaki Explosion.  
After gaining consciousness, Kakashi rested his palm on his chest. One more of that, he's about to get a heart attack. Even under his mask, the redness dominating his face is visible. While Yamato felt the same, he suppressed his emotions - careful not to have the perturbed Hokage next to him startled. But never the less, the effects on Naruto is still evident.  
Not known by the judges but Lee scooped Guy and rushed him to the nearest hospital, worried of the still-frozen and unlikely pale appearance of his sensei.

Tsunade smirked and climbed the platform where the host rests.  
She snatched the microphone from Shizune.  
"I think we've seen enough." She snarled after all the contenders are done. A part of her is relieved to find this event over with. She still have plans for the rest of the night, and that is to drink and gamble in the nearest casino until she's passed out.  
"Let's get this over quickly."  
A drum roll is heard out of nowhere.  
"Third prize, from the Yamanaka Flowers, is going to... Tonight's Koopa Bowser, Akimichi Choji!"  
Choji let out a groan. He's hoping for a more fulfilling prize - the Dango, Ramen and Vacation are super fine with him... but flowers? What can he do with a bunch of flowers? He cant eat those!  
Ino, who partly run the family business gave his team mate a startling look which effectively shut him up.

"Second, a neat 50% discount from the Dango Shop... The Matrix Neo, Shino Aburame!"  
He admits the deal is neat, as Tsunade have said so. But Dango isnt really his favorite food in the world, it's not that he hates or dislikes them. He's simply not that attracted to them. _'Maybe I can sell it to Anko behind their backs...' _He thought.  
"Hey, Shino. Maybe you'd want to trade prizes with me." Choji joked.  
The bug user, however, found the optimism to accept his offer. Flowers are still flowers, right? And the Yamanakas are giving away nifty gifts with Choji's coupon. Which his bugs can use to pollinate themselves and maybe he can crossbreeds some of his precious companions on them. Much better transaction.  
"Sure. Deal." He closed.  
The Aburame was caught by surprise, but eventually grinned when he realized he just earned himself quite a discount from the Dango Shop.

"And now that Naruto's out of sight and cant attack anyone who will receive the Ramen certificate, Let's call out Sai for the winner!"  
Everyone's mouth were found agape, but one girl - specifically Hinata, frowned. Luck isnt on her side tonight.  
Meanwhile, Sakura couldnt believe her ears. Sai? The one dressed as Santa?  
But the more she thought about it, she's actually one step closer to the Hotspring vacation.  
"Congratulations, Sai!" She cheered the person beside her.  
"Thank you, Sakura-chan." He gave her a genuine smile.  
Tsunade let out a fake cough to make everyone return their attention to her.  
"I know Sai is dressed as Santa Claus and it's practically stupid to wear that costume at this time of the year but his means are one of the best..." She gave him a respectful nod. "Good job."  
The ex-anbu beamed at the Godaime.

"Okay, week long vacation! Come to momma!" Ino suddenly shrieked, earning her an eye roll from Sakura.  
"Oh please. Like you'll be hailed with the best costume. Sailor Moon doesnt even suit you." The pinkette snapped.  
"What's that, Billboard Brow?!"  
"You're going down, Ino-pig!"  
They began to growl at one another, like always.

"Moving on!" Tsunade boomed from the microphone.  
Sakura and Ino promptly shifted their gaze at each other and turned to the Hokage.  
Butterflies stirred the crowd's stomach. Excited and nervous at the same time, they stood there waiting.  
"The most awaited part of the night. The grand winner will receive a week long vacation on Konoha Hot Springs, not to mention it's all expense."  
The crowd cheered in amazement. It's probably the best deal Konoha has ever given as a prize, specially to the shinobis of the village.  
"Congratulations to..."  
They all held their breaths. The silence around the clearing is simply deafening.  
"... Before I announce the winner, I would like to thank Shushuya for last night and tonight's quenching drinks! As well as our sponsors and -"  
"Get on with it! Pay for your own sake, old lady." Someone called from the audience.  
But Tsunade automatically knew who is it before even glancing up.  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
She quickly grabbed the nearest chair and threw it with intensity, precisely on Jiraiya's face.  
Consciousness is automatically knocked out of the toad sage. Several nin-jutsus rushed to give him a quick check-up.

"Ehem... I'm sorry about that." She flashed a sweet smile towards the horrified spectators, terrifying them once more tonight.  
"Okay. The winner for Konoha's Grand Halloween Party is... The princess, HINATA HYUGA!"  
The crowd subsided their frightened thoughts and enlivened the night once again. They cheered for Hinata who deserves the prize more than anyone else.  
Even Sakura and Ino who would like to demand a recheck held their tongues, well aware they cant out shine her tonight.  
The Hyuga was overwhelmed. She may have not gotten a chance to win the ramen coupon for Naruto, but a sweet vacation is cool, right?

* * *

**[A/N: So? What do you think? Some points you'd like to clear out or the does the costumes suit their personality?  
****If you have the time, please R&R. So that I would know when to stop and focus again to the other one. Actually, I already have an idea that would result to be the next chapter(thanks to my brother for helping me plot) but I havent started writing it yet.**

**OH! And also, I tagged this story under Naru-Hina because it would revolve around them more often(if I'd add another chapter). Hope you understand.**

**Despite all, I would like to thank you for wasting your precious time to read my one-shot. It's really heart-warming. If I would give you a hug, I would. And make that a very big bear hug from me to you. Thanks! R&R!]**


End file.
